BIENVENIDOS A MI JUEGO
by mayalove
Summary: si te encuentras perdido ante tanta oscuridad, solo recuerda el camino, tu encontraras la respuesta LEVIX EREN, JEAN X ARMIN Y OTROS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí de nuevo mayalove, lo se debería actualizar mi historia pero esta ya quiero lanzar el prologo antes que me olvide, para los que vieron denganropa o otros de este genero, espero no desilusionarías, haré lo mejor para dejarles la piel de gallina wajajjajaja**

**1.1: prologo**

-que hacemos aquí?-todo estaba oscuro** ,**solo se podía escuchar el sonido de gotas cayendo en ese lugar

-_¨al fin despiertan¨- _una voz retumbo en el lugar sonaba cómica pero a la vez desagradable - ¨_bienvenidos a mi lugar de reunión, seguro se están preguntando que hacen aquí, pues bien, puede decirse que es por coincidencia o culpa de alguien, bueno ustedes lo sabrán mas adelante¨._

Esa persona estaba hablando de una manera aterradora todos los presentes estaban molestos hasta que volvió a hablar.

-_bueno, corderos, ustedes estarán en mi juego, les explicare las reglas, solo tiene que matarse entre si, como escuchan,puede ser fácil pero no, uno de ustedes puede ver su rostro, así que antes que encienda las luces tendrán que tomar la mano de una persona, ese sera su compañero o compañera, pero cuidado ese también puede ser su final. solo al final tiene que quedar solo una persona en pie¨-_hablo

-que mierdas hablas, maldito- desafió uno de los presentes

-_öh, así que tenemos a una persona impaciente, espero que cuando comience no cosa mas, yo los conozco, los he visto alguna vez ustedes también, por eso están aquí a causa de una sola persona, ese sera el ganador o el sera el primero en morir?¨-_el ambiente se puso tenso cuando callo aquella voz, todos trataban de recordar lo que dijo¨_ aquí esta el que los metió en esto¨ _pensaron al unisono pero no les dio tiempo de mas, el juego estaba por comenzar.

-_¨doy inicio a mi juego, el juego de la supervivencia, a y por si acaso no luchar no traerá nada bueno, yo me encargare que igual mueran, solo hay dos cosas que hacer luchar por salir o solo dejarse matar, ACCIÓN!_

No había duda esa persona estaba loca, ahora solo tienes que sobrevivir, sin pensarlo las persona tomaron las manos de la persona que estaba mas cerca de ellos pero era muy difícil ya que no podían ver nada, solo confiar en su decisión y no morir a causa de ello. las persona comenzaron a correr hacia las puertas que estaban abiertas eran doce en total, se oyeron gritos y pasos acelerados por todos lados, el juego ya había comenzado, tenían que confiar en un desconocido y rogar por no morir rápido.

**bueno hasta aquí llego el prologo... mañana ojala actualice algo, ya que lastimosamente no me iré al matsuri, no podre comprar mi figurita de levilove, que triste T,T, bueno si les gusta la historia díganmelo yo lo subiré ya tengo otro capi listo, también e estado pensando en subir mi jean x armin o mi ererin o mi incesto o no lo se, ustedes elijan ya los tengo avanzados ya que mi beta me dice que tengo que terminar una historia para comenzar otra pero si no lo hago me voy a aburrir a si que les dejo al chance de elegir.**

**el domingo tendrán listo el one shot es que creo que el shot es mas largo que este prologo así que me dije no miki no puedes te vas a quedar toda la noche en el internet y tu mami te matara!**

**PD: este no fue revisado por mi beta ya que, no le gusta este tipo de historias así que si esta mal redactado o tiene horrores ortográficos es solo mi culpa.**

**bueno sin mas les envío un beso en el ojo **

**mayalove se despide bye bye**


	2. SIN ESCAPATORIA

**notas: estos personajes no me pertenecen a mi su respectivo dueño es el mangaka izayama que creo al papasito de rivaille y al uke mas uke de todos alias ¨eren¨ o ¨tatakae¨ y creo a pico alias ¨armin¨ XD**

**holassssss, actualice, si, bueno les dejo el fic, espero que les guste, el comienzo va a ser un poco lento pero no se preocupen después seguirá las peleas que espero que me salgan chidas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SIN ESCAPATORIA :**

el comienzo no siempre es el mejor, todos corrían sin parar, solo se escuchaba sollozos a su lado, tomo la mano de la persona que estaba mas cerca de el, pero tenia miedo que hay sido el mas peligroso pero se equivoco, esa mano, ese sollozo lucia como un niño que no sabia donde estaba.

paro en seco para dirigirse a su acompañante, lo vio, media mucho mas que el pero tenia una cara mas joven como si fuera un mocoso de unos dieciséis años o un poco mas, no se comparaba con los años que el ya tenia aunque no luzca como tal.

- oye mocoso- soltó sin vacilar- te das cuenta que estamos en un juego en donde nuestras vidas dependen?- le repitió- deja de llorar que nos encontraran- vio cuando el joven alzaba el rostro y tenia una mirada perdida, aparte de eso también podía ver sus ojos, esos ojos bañados en lagrimas de un color verde o tal vez dorados, se perdió en esa mirada hasta que sintió cuando alguien los observaba

-mierda, corre- tomo la mano del joven y se adentro a unos de los pasajes de esa extraña y antigua fabrica- mierda, se están acercando, cuanto tiempo paso desde que comenzó, no pudo haber perdido tanto tiempo contemplando esos ojos, oyó una voz cerca de el, era del castaño

- disculpe, señor pero que hacemos aquí- vio que se había calmado y lo estaba viendo para que le responda la pregunta

-no lo se, tu también deberías tratar de recordar para saber que demonios le hiciste al loco que te secuestro-respondió, el de cabellos negros, trataba de recordar que es lo que sucedió para llegar allí, el solo recuerda que se fue a dormir y de pronto abrió los ojos y se encontraba en una asqueroso lugar lleno de gritos de un loco psicópata y sollozos de muchas personas, según escucho habían hombres como mujeres, en ese lugar.

se preguntaba con que personas se cruzaría en el camino, si eran delincuentes, era obvio que los matarían sin contemplación, también sin saberlo tenia que tener cuidado con las personas normales, podrían ser mucho peor que los asesinos, porque según el dicho ¨cuídate de todo el mundo¨

- seria tonto preguntarte algo acerca de esto, así que por el momento, dime tu nombre- lo miro y el de cabellos castaños retrocedió por la mirada que le lanzaba el de ojos oliva

-yo me lamo eren yeager- trato de apartar la mirada y pregunto- usted como se llama?-

- yo soy Levi, Levi Rivaille, bueno eren como estamos por el momento juntos, es mejor advertirte algo, no trates de hacer alguna estupidez por que la primera cosa que trates de hacer sera la ultima- no se podía confiar en nadie lo sabían bien no podían unir lazos porque según como van las cosas todos se mataran para salir.

-tenemos que irnos ahora, tenemos que conseguir algo para protegernos, es mas seguro que el camino nos topemos con alguien, ese sera el momento para luchar y si es necesario matar al que se acerque a nosotros.

trataron de calmarse pero la poca luz que había y el silencio, les hacia estar alerta a todo, caminaron y revisar algunos lugares para encontrar algo con lo que defenderse

-eren, abre esa puerta- le mando el ojos de oliva a eren, tenían que estar a la defensiva cada minuto ya que no podía contar con el- esta libre, rivaille- repitió con una voz asustadiza

-tenemos que seguir buscando- de pronto se escucho un grito ahogado que venia de uno de los pasadillos cercanos

-tenemos que ayudarlo!- grito cuando el mayor lo jalo, tenían que ayudarlo era verdad pero en esas condiciones acabarían igual que el sujeto que pidió ayuda

- no primero tenemos que conseguir armas- era muy poco probable que hubieran pero de una u otra manera tenían que conseguirlo. avanzaron hasta dejar de oír los gritos de la persona que estaba siendo asesinada, así que así serán las cosas de ahora en adelante, pensaron al unisono

en la parte mas oscura de aquel lugar, fue el comienzo de la lucha entre si

-no..! suéltame, por que lo haces, si los dos estamos aliados- dijo en llanto esa persona

- yo no tengo aliados, yo solo tengo una persona que defender, ustedes son solo montón de peones que están jugando nuestro juego, solo a esa persona que esta aquí tengo que buscarla y protegerla.

esa voz era demasiado fría, estaba acorralando a un hombre con una espada,

- estos son tus últimos momentos, espero que te hayas divertido- fue lo ultimo que dijo a la persona que estaba llorando, le desgarro el pescuezo, hundiendo su espada por esa delgada linea que formaba su cuello y sus hombros. era un escenario demasiado bizarro, el cuerpo cayo al piso, mientras la sangre salia a borbotones, la de los cabellos negros dio un ultimo vistazo para alejarse, bueno uno menos, el juego solo esta empezando, camino dejando gotas de sangre por esos pasillos, no serán los últimos por que después de esto vendrán muchos mas

-tengo que encontrarte - se repitió una y otra vez

las personas que salieron corriendo de esa oscuridad se camuflaron en las habitaciones mas oscuras solo algunas con una inteligencia y estrategia bien hecha podría salir adelante

- espera!..- dijo un pequeño rubio- no puedes salir sin tener un plan- dijo

-entonces cerebro comienza hablar- miro al mas pequeño con un aire de superioridad, no podía creer que estuviera hay, no sabe que es lo que hizo, solo sabe que tiene que buscara al infeliz que lo dejo en este juego tan estúpido

**bueno hasta aquí quedo espero no haberles aburrido pero era necesario ya que tengo que presentar al os personajes. también agradezco a las personas que sean tomado el tiempo de leer este fic espero no decepcionarlas, lo haré lo mejor que pueda, estoy leyendo mas y viendo mas animes super terrorificos para no caer en lo repetitivo.**

**bueno sin mas me despido no sin antes decirle... gracias por darme esta oportunidad y responderé sus review pero no haceca del fic ya quep ienso que si cuento lo diré todo y posss no...**

**bueno, chicas háganme vivir y volver a la vida con sus lindos y sensuales**

**PD: puedeeeeee que pasado mañana escriba mi one shot que se llama LA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD DE LA VIDA , espero que les guste , con esto espero hacer explotar sus ovarios del feeling que le estoy poniendo, y el domingo si actualizare el DOLOR DEL PASADO, ahora si, yo prometí tres actualizaciones y así sera XD**

**este es el prologo de mi one shot espero que lo lean XD**

**¨la vida, permite amar, hacer daño, querer, sufrir, y amar a una sola persona, que tal si tu no encuentras a la indicada y estas a punto de irte y no ser capaz de encontrarte con el por que, créanlo o no, cada persona tiene a alguien que lo esta esperando, pero algunas veces puede ser muy tarde.¨  
angustia/ yaoi/ rivaille x eren**

**realmente**** agradecería si me dicen en un sensual review si loo quieren leer. bueno ahora sin mas **

**mayalove bye bye **


	3. atrapados

**Holas, si vuelvo con el siguiente capitulo de este sensual fic. a también una de mis escritoras favoritas me dio permiso para hacer propaganda a su gran y hermosos fic, el que mas me gusta, soy su fan number 1 (?), así es señores, señoras, fujoshis, fundashis, perros, ovnis(?), si no han leído este fic que esperan, corran y léanlo y dejen un sensual review, sin mas les dejo el nombre es ¨VOLVERTE A VER¨ de mi queridisima escritora¨ANNLU NAMIKAZE ¨, bueno sin mas les dejo el capitulo espero que les guste, y como dije comenzare presentando a los personajes.**

.

.

.

**ATRAPADOS**

.

.**PUERTA CUATRO:**

-aléjate- las miradas eran demasiado abrumadoras, no podían confiar en si- quien eres?- pregunto acercándose al otro, trato de aun mantener distancia, la persona que estaba cerca a ella era un joven un poco calvo o tenia cabeza rapada?, ahora no era el momento de pensar eso-tu nombre-en esos momentos la chica estaba a la defensiva, era mas alta que el otro así que si intentaba algo, fácil lo podía noquear.

-tranquila-dijo el mas bajo-ahora somos compañeros quieras o no- solo relájate, para poder pensar se repitió para si,no estaba bien, no estaba nada bien ella ya estaba asustada

- ¿como quieres que me calme?- hablo frotándose los nudillos por la tensión que tenia- tu- ejerció mas fuerza a sus manos, de un salto se levanto poniéndose a la defensiva- ¿quien eres?- pregunto mirando al mas bajo.

el pequeñín se sorprendió por la rapidez se la chica en defenderse, solo tenia que tranquilizarse- yo me llamo conny, conny springer-termino de decir, trato de retroceder pero la mujer lo estaba viendo, podía ver hasta sus mínimos movimientos.

-yo soy- balbució la chica todavía con los puños empuñados hacia conny- sasha brauns- se miraron una al otro sin decir mucho, analizándose, viendo todos sus movimientos par así atacar si sucede una eventualidad.

pasos rápidos fue lo que escucharon, se alarmaron poniéndose de espaldas para protegerse, en frente de ellos una pareja que conformaba una chica de cabellos castaños y un chico de piel trigueña; se miraron con impaciencia y miedo, la pareja dieron la vuelta aterrados y se alejaron de ellos-esperen-susurro sasha.

-cállate, no sabes que tiene miedo de ser atacados, por eso se están yendo- ellos también caminaron en la dirección contraria, hasta que vieron una daga en medio del pasillo- no puede ser- dijo el pequeñín, había una nota pegada¨ _si no matas no sobrevives, si lo haces sigues con vida¨,_ no pudo ver nada mas, sasha se aproximo a la daga y la tomo.

-¿que haces? no!- grito conny, pero la chica corrió hacia el- no lo hagas!- pero la ella no fue hacia el, se dirigió al lugar donde la pareja se había ido,solo la escucho gritar¨_somos equipo, no te podre hacer nada aun, pero si hay mas de estas cosas, ellos vendrán y nos mataran, es momento de hacerlo primero nosotros¨, _el joven la escuchaba tenia razón, tarde o temprano tenia que hacer algo por sobrevivir!.

doblaron por una esquina mucho mas iluminada, vieron a los dos chicos, ella tenia razón, ellos también encontraron una, el chico la tenia, pudieron ver cuando el joven daba los últimos golpes a la mujer con la cuchilla, ella estaba muerta.

sasha al ver esto dio un grito ahogado, que el otro pudo escuchar- ustedes son los siguientes- esa voz se aproximaba, estaba corriendo hacia ellos desenfundando su arma, se abalanzo sobre la castaña haciéndola soltar el cuchillo, pero la joven pudo detener la mano con la cual el otro tenia el puñal. se escucho escucho unos pasos dirigirse a ellos y con un golpe seco perforo la cabeza del de piel trigueña.

- no lo olvides, por el momento somos compañeros- la voz de conny llego a sus oídos-a hora de ti y de mi depende nuestras vidas, toma la navaja y levántate- la chica siguió las instrucciones, tiro el cuerpo sin vida a un lado y saco el arma de la cabeza ajena.

- desde ahora, atacaremos, antes de que nos ataquen- hablaron los dos al unisono.

.

.

.**PUERTA SIETE:**

.

.

-¿que paso?- se pregunto un joven, no pudo tomar la mano de nadie y ahora se encontraba solo, sabia que no era un gran peleador, no tenia el físico, este juego lo asustaba.

berthtold caminaba por los angostos pasillos, no sabia donde ir, pero tenia que evitar a los demás que estaban allí.

-oye- escucho esa fría voz atrás de el, no sabia que hacer, ya lo habían encontrado, giro su rostro y pudo ver a una pelinegra- tu, también estas solo- le dijo pero el muchacho no respondía- entonces , estas igual que yo?- le volvió a preguntar.

-tu nos vas a matarme?- pregunto asustado

-si deseas que lo haga acércate-la asiática no espero y por su cuenta se acerco a el estirando su mano muy junto a su corazón, en un rápido movimiento saco una navaja de su camisa- no- la escucho decir- no lo recuerdas, ¨_deben tener un compañero para sobrevivir_¨- sito lo que aquella voz dijo antes- me llamo mikasa ackerman, desde ahora tu y yo seremos aliados hasta que llegue el, momento de pelear- le dijo brindándole el pequeño cuchillo al mas alto, vio que lo recibía muy nervioso.

ya había encontrado a alguien que le sirviera, ahora solo tenia que seguir buscando.

**.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**bueno les dejo esto, por favor díganme si les gusto o no, recibo tomatazos de todo tipo XD **

**bueno sin mas **

**mayalove bye bye **


End file.
